Talk:Main Page
Templates Can anyone work on the templates for the Main Page? That would be a grand help. Thanks. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] 20:38, 11 April 2007 (UTC) ::Hey I was thinking about creating a page in german... exist's that yet? Gordon Freeman 15:55, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Removed the "Create New Page" whotsit. There's been a glut of useless new pages that we can't even delete until we get the current admin back online. Coming Second 16:16, 16 November 2007 (UTC) We seem to be suffering from a number of technical problems recently, the most annoying of which is the "GNU FDL Free Doc License" bar appearing right in the middle of the longer articles. AlsoSkyrim is a vast region set in the northern part of old Tamriel. It is the home of the Nords, large and hardy men and women who have a strong resistance to frost, both natural and magical. It is bordered by Morrowind to the east, Cyrodiil to the south, Hammerfell to the southwest, and High Rock to the west; the island of Solstheim lies to the northeast of Skyrim. , I cannot seem to start new topics or comment on changes (which is why I'm querying this here and not in the forum). Is this a) just something I'm suffering from, b) a wider problem suffered by more wikis, c) a local problem and is it d) fixable? Coming Second 13:44, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Who deleted the "Ambiguously Canon" template? It doesn't seem to work anymore. 17:41, 28 March 2009 (UTC) The "Ambiguously Canon" issue is no more on this wiki. See Gearbox Software#Canonicity of the Half-Life expansions. Klow 22:25, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Main Page design Hullo! I'm Kirkburn, a Wikia Gaming Helper, and I have a note to make regarding the Main Page. You may be interested in stealing some code/links from the Wikia Starter wiki which is the current new wiki base design. Keep up the great work! Kirkburn (talk) 13:16, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Main page layout Hello! I've been working on an important update to the main page layout which you can see on User:Kirkburn/Dev. You can find out more about why it's so important on User talk:Kirkburn/Dev. Does anyone have any views or opinions on it? The colour scheme and content can be changed, if so wished. Kirkburn (talk) 16:05, 7 July 2008 (UTC) : I've updated the design to more closely resemble the current main page - though it is a little more colourful (which can be toned down if so wished). Kirkburn (talk) 22:57, 8 July 2008 (UTC) : This update needs to go live soon - if there are no objections, I would like to put it live before the end of the week. Kirkburn (talk) 11:24, 11 July 2008 (UTC) : I've made more tweaks and put it live - it has everything from the original, plus a little bit more. Kirkburn (talk) 09:40, 14 July 2008 (UTC) What's with the main page? Seriously, I like the Cake Wiki concept, but some stuff on the main sounds like fanon and bias (even if it were true, we still don't allow that kind of stuff on wikia. Plus, Mr. Main is messy too. Baker78 00:34, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :We've decided to take the Wiki in a new direction, we weren't happy with the last layout, it was in need of reform. We think the new page much better reflects what we do. The admins are quite happy. - Halo-343 00:44, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :The layout is fine, get rid of the bias and grammar and spelling errors. Baker78 01:10, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::NO! As the newest admin, you are banned FOR-EV-ER! Big McLargeHuge 03:35, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :::That's not rational. I'm trying to make a suggestion, and you retaliate like this? 0_0 Baker78 03:44, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::March 32nd is my favorite day of the year. As Bill in L4D would say, "You ARE an idiot!" Big McLargeHuge 03:50, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::(Sighs) In the April Fools mood today, eh? Sorry if I didn't understand that, but still......... Baker78 04:09, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::The new main page and logo a PREFECT! They wil STAY!1!1! Klow 11:07, April 1, 2010 (UTC) New Icon Who's the dumbass who changed the site logo to "Cake Wiki"? This new picture had horrible quality and the site is called "Combine Overwiki". It does not fit well (that's what she said). Someone should change it back! NOW! : Because yelling on the internet will get what you want. ::P.S. Happy April fools.--Chairman Jack the Black 01:50, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah... I see... ha ha >:| ::::the cake is a lie the cake is a lie the cake is a lie the cake is a lie the cake is a lie Kyano 15:24, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Caek is apperently a lie ....Ok its not just the front page, also it the HEV suit G-MAN and numerous others that are all messed up and stuff.What the hell happened?--"I thought i would pretend i was one of those deaf-mutes (:p" 17:02, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Are you f*cking serious? Take a look at a damn calendar. Kyano 17:12, April 1, 2010 (UTC) WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!?!?THIS NEW ADMINS ARE A BUNCH OF KIDS DAMN KIDS WITH BAD GRAMMER NOW THIS WIKIA SUCKS !WHAT THE HELL HAPPEND!?!?!--"I thought i would pretend i was one of those deaf-mutes (:p" 15:54, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Heh. But please, don't blank the entire page :P Kyano 15:59, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Question "Did you know that Striders were to be assaulted by the player and being taken their gun after being defeated?" ...What? -- 21:58, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :I can rewrite it, if you want. In the Beta, you can "ride" it and take its gun for you after kill it. See the Strider article for more info. Klow 07:30, April 23, 2010 (UTC) What the? Who was the idiot who slapped the Halo ad onto the main area? Get rid of it now.--FlareKitsune 15:58, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :Could you avoid calling us names? Wikia manages the ugly ads, we cannot move, change or remove them. Klow 11:50, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Alien Swarm Wiki There seems to be a mistake in your VWN section. Swarm Hub is not the Alien Swarm Wiki it is a totally independent English and Russian language website at wiki.swarmhub.net, the real Alien Swarm Wiki is at alienswarm.wikia.com. It is hosted on Wikia. --Basique 13:07, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :It's not a mistake, the Swarm Hub wiki was created by the very guys who created the VWN and manage the official TF wiki. It has never been said that a wiki was necessarily to be hosted by Wikia to be valid or just exist, and that we must link to a wiki hosted by Wikia before any other. When a subject does not have its wiki on Wikia, that doesn't mean it doesn't exist. Furthermore, any "real" Alien Swarm wiki would be the official one, which does not exist (yet). So I don't understand your use of "independent", since Wikia is not related to Valve or any copyright holder having its contents in the wikis of Wikia, and any Alien Swarm wiki hosted on any website has the same value as long as it is fan-managed, Wikia or not. You'll also see that on the left menu we link to the official Gmod wiki, not the duplicate one from Wikia, which would be a bit nonsensical. IMHO, the more wikis hosted by different websites the better, since Wikia has no monopoly on the creation of wikis. I hope you get my point. Klow 14:00, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't bother Bastique. I started the VWN too. If you'd like to merge, I'd be happy to oblige, otherwise don't bother trying to say that your wiki is the 'real' wiki. Thanks. Smashman2 14:43, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I know exactly who you are Smashman, I just resent the fact that you decided that your wiki was the "official" Alien Swarm wiki when ours was there first and is much more complete. I've put the option of a merger up to a vote by the community, we'll see what they decide. --Basique 16:58, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm glad you decided to consider the merge. No wiki is 'official' anyhow. I've said many times that I planned to create a MediaWiki installation, and I proposed the merger then. If we move I can maintain the server easily and there won't be any problems from Wikia. Smashman2 17:42, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Links, Team Fortress This still links to the old crappy wiki. Mind changing it or removing it? Thanks. Smashman2 20:49, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :Changed. Bramblepath 15:18, October 27, 2010 (UTC) New logo: I approve of this. Smelltheashes 04:10, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :So is it called Wheatley wiki now or that's just a logo expansion? ::Just an expansion. SiPlus 17:13, May 31, 2011 (UTC) What about page translations? Are there any page translations? Do you accept page translations? If yes, how should they be added? Like COUNTRYTAG_PAGETITLE? (e.g. DE_Gordon_Freeman) I'd maybe like to translate some pages into German. Just tell me how I should do it blog pendidikan. Neosublimation 20:48, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Wiki changes I am really sorry but it's been ages since i last visited this wiki and it has been renamed can anybody guide me through the changes and the motivations behind them? Thanks. --Deniedoperative 02:12, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :The wiki has moved to combineoverwiki.net, to be independent and advertising free. This wiki has been renamed to avoid confusion between the two, and Wikia will keep this one open for editing. 11:42, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok thanks for telling me. It's kind of like the Halo Nation and Halo Wiki divergence. --Deniedoperative 09:53, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :It's a similar situation, yes. In both cases the wiki forked (I wouldn't say "moved", as it's still here :) but now has the opportunity to revive and continue here. -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:38, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Half-Life inspired metal. ...pretty much. https://www.bandpage.com/ogp/51514075741585408 Text Does anyone acknowledge Half-Life 3 to appear straight onward — PawPanda (talk) 09:42, May 3,2013 (PPHQ) : Links and Social Media boxes overlapping The layout of the frontpage is severely broken in Firefox version 18.0 using Wikias own MediaWiki skin. The link box is floating over the social media buttons. The page is protected so I can't fix it myself. Matthias (talk) 14:38, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :Seems fine for me. Maybe something is wrong with your browser. 20:44, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ::No it's the same for me. I looked into it but I don't understand what's wrong... Deckard8t88 (talk) 11:02, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :::The bug is "fixed" for now. There was something wrong with the relation of the Links template and the top-right ad location, I'll try to understand why!... Deckard8t88 (talk) 11:07, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Black Mesa (Source) content suggested Hello, I'm posting to remind everyone that it would be helpful (if not just interesting) if images and content from the recent source mod Black Mesa were added to this wiki. This way, other viewers could see the changes compared to the original Half-Life. Plus, that mod brought it closer to the Half-Life 2 storyline with the addition of Dr. Kliener and Eli - not to mention women scientists and multiple zombie victims that only Opposing Force had before. Uploading of this content to go alongside the rest of what's here would be much appreciated. Thank you. (Wanderer99 (talk) 22:37, September 9, 2013 (UTC)) "RMan of few words, aren't you?" This Alyx Vance quote in the featured article section seems to have a typo in it. Dogman15 (talk) 21:17, October 16, 2014 (UTC)